Meins
by Dea Draconis
Summary: Draco wird besitzergreifend... HD Slash; Zitrusbeigeschmack.


Titel: Meins. 1/1

Autor: Dea Draconis

eMail: 

Pairing: H/D (also Heinz und Dieter!XD)

Homepage: animexx.de, ,fanfiktion.de (immer das gleiche Spiel)

Warnungen: Possesive!Draco#fächert sich Luft zu#, Seme/Uke in aller Form, Violence.. Seeeeex!!XD

Rating: Hee heee#gacker# Ein dickes 18 würd ich sagen!

Disclaimer: Ehem#hust# Offensichtlich bin ich Joanne K. Rowling und habe endlich eingesehen dass pubertierende Jungs nicht nur böse Potionsmaster, gemeine Rivalen und How-To-Defeat-Voldemort im Kopf haben sondern besonders Dinge, die bei Jungs in solchem Alter bevorzugt tun!

Und jeder, der diesen Unsinn glaubte, den ich gerade verzapft habe, sollte zwei Monate Nachsitzen mit Snape erhalten!XD (Obwohl einige von euch dass auch noch toll fänden!X3#freaks#)

Kommentar: Dea war böse.#husthust# Okay, Dea hatte eine Überdosis Smut!Fanfiction und schuld daran ist Pale Slytherin oder auch Vivian Galloises (#bestimmt falsch geschrieben hat# #schlecht in Franze is#) genannt ist! Oder präziser ausgedrückt, ihre wunderbar, geniale, verdammt geile, absolut zum kreischen komische, EMPFEHLENSWERTE Story „Geißel von Hogwarts"! (Für alle die den Zaunpfahl nicht begriffen haben, fühlt euch bitte erschlagen!xD) #haaach# .

Ich hab am Anfang ein wenig mit meiner Inspiration gekämpft aber nach einer Portion Spekulatius, abermaligen lesen des Kapitel 11 (Harry/Draco Szene#tee hee#) und gnadenlosem Beschallen vom „Pirates of the Carribeans" Soundtrack habe ich schließlich triumphiert#muahahaha# und der Schreibwahn (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) hat mich ergriffen!

Aber bevor ich weiteren Unsinn von mir gebe (bin noch ein wenig beflügelt von meinem plötzliche Kreativschubhust) auf weiter zur Story, husch husch!

PS: Kommis sind natürlich furchtbarst erwünscht.#Dackelblick#

****

Meins.

„Das hast du nun davon Potter!"

Damit beugte sich der aschblonde Slytherin über den überrumpelten Jungen und presste seinen Mund hart gegen die Lippen des Gryffindors.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt als er in so plötzlichen Kontakt mit dem Slytherin kam und sein Schulzeug knallte mit einem dumpfen Klackern auf den Boden.

Ein scharfes Lufteinziehen brachte den gewünschten Sauerstoffanteil wieder ein, der durch die Attacke Malfoys verhindert worden war und er fühlte wie sein armes, überfordertes Herz anfing zu rasen.

Eine bestimmte Hand schlang sich um seinen Nacken, streifte durch ein paar seiner schwarzen Strähnen und zog dann seinen Kopf weiter in Richtung dieses heißen und fordernden Mundes und Harry kam nicht umhin aufzujapsen als er eine siedende Hitze an seinem Hüfte fühlte.

„Malfoy.." brachte er zwischen den Lippen des Slytherins hervor und versuchte zu begreifen was hier gerade passierte. Unzählige Nächte unter seiner Bettdecke, Schweigezauber und erstickte Keucher in sein Kopfkissen flogen in rasender Geschwindigkeit vor seinem Inneren Augen entlang und er ballte die Fäuste.

„Halts Maul."

War alles was er barsch zurückbekam und dann rissen sich Malfoys Lippen wieder auf seinen Mund. Ein tiefes Grollen schien durch die Kehle des Slytherins zu vibrieren und er drängte sich noch enger gegen Harry bis dieser jeden Zentimeter seines Körper spüren könnte.

Die hochgewachsene, schlanke Statur, die weichen Hüfte und.. und..

Der Gryffindor sah für einen kurzen Augenblick nur Flimmern vor seinen Augen als dieser Brennpunkt an Verlangen gegen seine Lenden drückte und Malfoys Hände rissen an seinen Haaren, sie forderten und verlangen und schienen sich gleichzeitig verzweifelt festhalten zu wollen.

Malfoys Lippen verschlangen ihn, er wurde von ihnen in Besitz ergriffen und dann, mit einem dunkeln Fauchen, dass aus den Tiefen seines Körpers zu dringen schien, öffnete der Schwarzhaarige langsam seinen Mund und gab Malfoy den Weg frei.

Die Hand an seinem Nacken fing an den Druck zu verstärken und es schien als wollte der Slytherin dass sie beide zu einer Person verschmolzen als die andere langgliederigen Hand über seine Hüfte an seinen Hintern schlich und dann mit einem Ruck ihre Lenden zusammenbrachte.

Harry keuchte auf wie ein getroffenes Tier und ergab sich dem wilden Jungen vor ihm, als dieser anfing ihre Erektionen mit ungebändigtem Instinkt gegeneinander zu reiben.

Es waren immer noch ein paar Stoffschichten zwischen ihn vorhanden doch allein das Gefühl, die Vorstellung, die glühende Erregung die in Harry hochschoss wie eine Vulkanerruption brachte ihn dazu, fast jetzt gleich und sofort zu kommen.

„Ma.. Malfoy.." fiel es ihm ungewollt von den Lippen als die teuflische Hand, die auf seinem Hintern geruht hatte sich nach vorne schlich und mit spielender Leichtigkeit, als würden sich Knopf und Hose vor den herrischen Händen des Slytherins widerspruchslos ergeben, schob er seine Finger in den Bund von Harrys Shorts.

Japsen, er war gefangen. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, da war nichts als dumpfer Nebel in seinem Kopf und diese flackernde Hitze in seinem Schoß die durch die kühlen Hände nur noch mehr angestachelt zu werden schien.

Mehr. Mehr. Seine Hüften drängten sich verzweifelt gegen die blasse Hand während Harry seine Hände hob und sich an den Schultern des Slytherins festkrallte und es ihm ein erneutes Keuchen von dem Mund riss.

Oh Gott. Oh Gott, das hier war Wahnsinn.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen als sich die harte und doch feine Hand anfing sich auf und ab zu bewegen, der Slytherin schien geradezu an Harrys Erektion zu zerren, mit einer harschen Gewalt, die eigentlich weh tun sollte fing Malfoy an an ihm zu arbeiten, umfuhr die Eichel, presste seinen Daumen auf die Spitze und fing an zu reiben. Harry war verloren.

„Sag es Potter!"

Drang die kalte Stimme durch seinen nebelverschleierten Kopf und traf einen Nerv, der Harry fühlen ließ, als hätte jemand ihm eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt und doch wurde dies alles verschluckt von dem auftosenden Gefühl seines Schoßes.

„Ich.."

Er konnte nicht klar denken, sein Kopf formte keinen verständlichen Gedanken außer schneller, schneller, _bitte_ schneller.

„Sag es!" Zischte die harte Stimme des Slytherins abermals und dann fühlte Harry plötzlich wie sich ein aufschreiender Schmerz an der Stelle wo seine Schultern in den Hals übergingen ausbreitete, als Malfoy seine Zähne in Harrys weicher Haut versinken ließ.

Harry schnellte ein Stöhnen von den Lippen, laut und lustdurchtränkt als Malfoys Hand ihre Geschwindigkeit nochmals steigerte und er ließ seinen Kopf auf Malfoy Schulter sinken, ergebens, fing an dem Slytherin direkt ins Ohr zu keuchen.

Der Druck der Hand verstärkte sich.

Ein Winseln schlich sich durch die Lippen des Gryffindors, in denen seine Zähne vergraben waren und er sich vollkommen dem Slytherin aufgab.

„Ich-," fing er an und kniff die Augen zusammen, drückte seine Lenden der Hand entgegen wollte mehr, oh so viel mehr und gleichzeitig war er bereit alles zu verlieren nur damit Malfoy weitermachte, nicht aufhörte, Gott, er war sich sicher, er würde sterben ohne den Slytherin.

„Was bist du?" Knurrte die tiefe, unheilvolle Stimme und fing an das blütenweiße Hemd aufzuknöpfen, schlug die rotgolden gestreifte Krawatte beiseite, setzte Millimeter für Millimeter dunkles Gold frei, ließ seinen Atem über die empfindliche Haut geistern und nahm dann schließlich eine der verhärteten Brustwarzen zwischen die Zähne.

Harry ließ einen spitzen Schrei los.

„Ich bin Deins. Deins!" japste er verzweifelt während die Lust anfing jeden noch so kleinen Zentimeter seiner Haut in Besitz zu nehmen und ihn an die Spitze des Wahnsinns spiralisierte.

Es war ihm egal, dass Malfoy ein gespenstisches Lächeln über die Lippen huschte und er sich von Harry zurückzog.

Der Slytherin nahm sich Zeit den Jungen vor ihm ausgiebig zu betrachten. Ein Gefühl von posessivem Stolz pulsierte durch seine Adern und schien ihn zu berauschen, Potter vor ihm keuchte schwer, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, ein rasselnder Atem zog sich durch den Körper.

Die tiefgrünen Jadeaugen waren überschwemmt mit einem begierigem Verlangen und alles in Potter schien nach ihm zu schreien, die von seinem hartem Kuss misshandelten, kussgeschwollenen Lippen, die mittnachtschwarzen Haare die Potter in Strähnen gegen die Stirn klebten, das offene Hemd, das sich auf der samtenen Haut räkelte, die schmal modellierten Hüften die sich immer noch nach vorne streckten und das flehende „Bitte.." das Potter von den Lippen fiel.

Er gehörte ihm allein. Ganz allein.

Ein erzürntes Lächeln zerrte an Dracos Mundwinkeln als er wieder auf den Jungen zuschritt und sich das Hemd über den Kopf zog.

Weasel und Schlammblut konnten so oft mit ihm zusammen sein und ihn verseuchen wie sie wollten, Potter würde immer ihm gehören! Von dem Moment an als er ihn bei Madam Malkins das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er ihm gehört. Nicht diesem vertrottelten, egozentrischen Schulleiter, der ihn immer mit freundlichen Lächeln und Zitronenbonbons bedachte, weder diesem wertlosen Muggelabschaum mit seinem Kamera der ihn den ganzen Tag lang umringte und tausend Fotos von ihm schoss, dass Draco ihn am liebsten einen „Crucio" auf den Hals schicken wollte weder noch der stinkenden, dreckigen, fauligen Weaselette, die wie ein kleines Hündchen um ihn herumsprang und ihm hübsche Augen machte.

Draco knurrte tief und bedrohlich während er die schwarze Hose plus Potters rote Boxershorts von seinen Hüften zog und ohne viel Zögern einen Finger in ihm versinken ließ.

Potter japste wieder.

_Schau her, Weasel, schau her wem er sich total ergibt, von wem er sich in den nächsten Morgen vögeln lassen wird_! Verhöhnte Draco Ginny Weasley in Gedanken, während er einen zweiten Finger in Potter gleiten ließ. Sein Keuchen hallte in seiner Erektion wieder.

„Du gehörst mir allein, verstanden?! Mir!" Fuhr er den Gryffindor an während er seine Hand zurückzog und sich dann vollkommen in Harry schwinden ließ und das Bild von der Weaselette, wie sie Harry ihre Hand auf den Oberarm legte und sich vorsichtig zu ihm überlehnte in Gedanken zerriss.

„Ja, Deins! Nur Deins!" Entfleuchte es Harry überdreht während er anfing nach Luft zu schnappen und japsen und seine Augen begannen zu tränen.

Draco presste ihn weiter gegen die Wand bis Potter seine Beine um seine Hüfte schlang um sich besser dem verlangendem Rhythmus anzupassen und ihm entgegenzukommen können.

Der Slytherin ließ sich in Potters Stöhnen und Luftschnappen ertrinken während er spürte, wie sich dessen Hände in seinen Haaren vergruben und er mit heiserem Atem Draco Wortfetzen ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Dich.. nur du.. alle andere.. nicht. Ich _ah_.. ich liebe dich."

Und Draco versuchte so zutun, als hätte er die letzten Worte nicht gehört.

ENDE


End file.
